Mobile communication devices are in widespread use throughout the world, particularly in metropolitan regions. As the popularity of these devices has increased, the cost of manufacturing them has come down. In response, manufacturers of these devices have sought to enhance them by expanding the functionality of these devices. One feature that has gained acceptance in the marketplace is the use of a camera module integrated into the mobile communication device to allow the user of the mobile communication device to take digital photographs.
When the camera mode of such a device is enabled, the display of the mobile communication device acts as a camera view finder so the user can see where the camera is presently aimed. The video signals generated by the camera module generate a substantial amount of electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the mobile communication device, which affects the sensitivity of the receiver. Therefore, when the camera mode is in use, the mobile communication device may miss receiving communication information due to the effect of the EMI. Therefore there is a need for a means by which the effect of EMI on a receiver of the mobile communication device may be reduced.